


Feral Child

by kittycat3191



Category: Jack Frost - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Child, Feral, Pooka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat3191/pseuds/kittycat3191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has done it again. He has turned Jack into a toddler but his plan fails when Jack is thrown into the past. Jack is small and living with a herd of Pookas. Read as Jack lives his childhood with a bunch with pack and becomes feral. Can the guardians save Jack before Pitch gets his hands on him? Inspired by merrypaws deviantart artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All was right in the world of the guardians. Pitch had been beaten and the guardians went back to their daily lives. North was in his work shop making up new toys and getting them ready for Christmas. Bunny was getting his Easter eggs decorated and making new chocolate recipes to quench the children's taste. Tooth and her girls were collecting the baby teeth of young children and placing them in their cases. And Sandy was flying over towns and cities delivery sweet dreams to all.

Jack, you may ask, is still up to his same old mischief. Except now, children knew about Jack Frost and are excited to see him, for he brings fun and snow to them.

But all was not so grand, for Pitch would one day return. Still boiling in his dark caverns over the battle he had lost. He was so close, until that boy Jack got in his way. It had all been planned out so well. The nightmares, the guardians growing weaker as they fade along with the children hopes and dreams. Jack may have been a setback, but once their powers crossed, Pitch new that Jack would have been an excellent ally.

It had all been calculated out. Drive a wedge between the guardians and Jack. Drive Jack to his side and they would dominate the world. The dark ages would come and fear would taste so delectable and sweet. But that bond with the guardians was far to strong, so pitch came up with an idea to leave Jack in the gorge until he returned. Make him beg to be free. To say he was wrong and Pitch was right. The one thing he screwed up was that the fairy was still alive. That fairy who awakened Jack's memories and showed how Jack was the guardian of fun and his soul mission was to protect the children. To be a Guardian.

That was how all the planning, the calculating…came apart.

Pitch was banished to the dark world he called his lair. Again. For the second time. All because of JACK FROST. But the words still plagued his mind from the Antarctica.

"Pitch: What goes better together than cold and darkness? We could bring fear back into the world! It would be-

Jack Frost: Pitch Black?

Pitch: ...And Jack Frost too."

Those words kept repeating and repeating in his mind. Thus an idea came to his mind. If Jack would not join him willingly, then force would be done. Changing him into a fearling could take too long, and there would be no guaranteed that Jack would still be the same. Then he remembered an old myth of how a man called Father Time. Guardian of space and time. He could change the past, present, future. Or better yet change someone's age.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the North Pole, North was busy helping the Yetis finish up some kind of problem with the toys when a gust of wind blew open the window and in came Jack Frost. As they greeted one another and told stories of what has been happening while they were separated. All of the sudden alarms went off all through the shops and black sand engulfed the lit globe. As the black sand dispersed, it revealed Pitch with smirk on his face. The two guardians were shock for a few seconds before they brought out their weapons, ready to strike Pitch down. Jack rushed himself at Pitch only to be slung backwards, into the wall, by a furious nightmare. Pitch let out a frightening laugh and held up what looked to be a tiny vial with some kind of neon blue liquid. With great force he through it at Jack and the vial submerged Jack Frost in a blue and white vale. North ran to help by cutting the vale with his Russian blades but all it did was send him flying back into Phil arms. As North got up, the vale dispersed and the only thing that was left was a small boy with white hair with big blue icy eyes and a large blue sweater as his only clothing. In his hands was his staff that he held so dear.

North and the Yetis were shocked, while Pitch laughed with glee as he said "It worked" Pitch floated down to the floor and started walking towards Jack. The yetis got in front of Pitch so he would get any closer. Pitch scoffed them off and said "Oh please" With a snap of his finger he summoned his nightmares and the fight had begun.

xxxxxxxxx

Unknown to the fighters, Jack had slipped away to one of North's Snow globes that were carelessly left out. With words of a toddler, the globe took Jack to an unknown place. A place of darkness, untamed, and harsh woods. A place where all fairytales and monster came from. The Black Forest in the early 1200's. This is when the world was still new and learning. Myth and folktales still ruled over the land of human imagination.

Jack stared off in the vast unknown. Mind like a three year old babe, he didn't register that it would be dangerous. It must have been the vile that hit Jack. Not only did it affect his age but his mind as well. Jack, being himself, coed and giggled as he played with his broken staff. The staff must have broken when he hit the ground. It seemed to not affect him, for when the staff broke in Antarctica it destroyed a part of himself. It must either be because of his small age or the time period he was in. Magic in two different time periods were so different. Jack placed his hook of a staff on his lap and looked around in curiosity. Poor little Jack, was unaware of the danger that laid before him.

A little far off, was a wild brown Pooka that was very different from our Easter Bunny. This one was more untamed and had forgotten his native tongue. Hungry it was as it was searching for food. When the wild Pooka saw that glow, it decided to check it out. Once he saw young Jack, he thought it would be an easy meal. Creeping towards the lost child, Pooka watched the child turn to look at him. He was only a few inches away from the small guardian that the Pooka sixth sense sensed that this was no normal human. The toddler looked up at the large bunny and raised his hands as he cried in glee.

The Pooka just stared at the odd child. The toddler was not afraid of him, which caused the Pooka to raise an eyebrow at this. He had seen only a few of its kind and knew that they feared the Pookas. Called them something like demonic creature from a place called hell. Strange those humans were, but also dangerous. They wielded strange weapons that have killed many of his kind. That's why most Pooka's had to be crafty. To have the upper hand not only to the humans, but other creatures that would prey upon him that live also in these woods.

The toddler stared up at the Pooka, eyes more pleading as Jack did not understand why the Pooka didn't pick him up. The Pooka lifted his ear when it heard something far off. Guessing that something else had saw the light. The Pooka did not want his meal to be taken from him so he grabbed little Jack by the neck of his hood and carried him off.

The Pooka brought the frost child back to its cave and laid the child between its paws. Jack still had his partial staff in his hand as he looked around the cave. He was quit curious as to why the large bunny had brought him here. The cave was quiet warm but still held dirt and small dust like quantities that caused Jack's nose to twitch.

The Pooka had enough of the small child. Even though it was young its kind still caused hurt to the Pooka. He was finally ready to strike when the cute little child rubbed its face like a new born Pooka would do. The Pooka retracted it claws. Shocked at the image of one of its kits coming back to his mind. The Pooka was once a family man, but like most creatures, lost them do to other animals or humans. He rethought his plan as he watched the creature giggle and look back up at him with a smile. Little Jack nested into the Pooka's plush fur and cooed as he rubbed him face in it.

The Pooka remember when his kits used to do this. Feeling remorse for the child, he crossed his paws to secured Jack. Once Jack was out of the Pooka's fur, the large rabbit put head over Jack and onto its paws protectively. The Pooka knew he was going against nature, but didn't care. This child is his now and he will raise him to be as such.

Little Jack didn't seemed to be paying attention as he drew in the dirt. Frost formed when his fingers would glide across the dirt. The toddlers giggled in happiness as he continued while the bunny held him close.


	2. Chapter 2

North was furious. He yelled at Pitch, not only for what he did to Jack but that they were unable to find him.

Pitch kept his anger from showing as he mocked North, that it was his fault for leaving a Snow Globe out where anyone can get it. What was this, twice now that this had happen?

North rage boiled as he tossed one of his blades at the Nightmare King. Before the sword could hit the boogeyman, Pitch vanished in the shadow leaving the blade to clank and fall.

Letting out a huff in anger, North regain his composure as he walked towards the controls. Knowing that the guardian's would not be happy with this, twisted the lever and the aura lights shined in the air.

Each guardian looked up from their work to see the lights. Letting out gasps, sighs, and annoyance, they all headed for the pole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few month now that little Jack and the wild Pooka lived together. The wild Pooka was named Jakul. As we know, he once had a family and because of his tragic loss, he couldn't bring himself to be with the other Pookas.

For you see, similar that to a wolf pack, Pookas will sometimes stay in a herd. Either for protection or as a family. Since Jakul had lost his, he felt more like an outsider with the other Pookas. That feeling changed when Jack came into his life. The child was mischievous and different. Jakul could tell that the little tyke was a trickster and when he got older would be more of a hassle, but still loved him.

xxx

For the passing months, Jakul left the little toddler in the cave while he got them dinner. Bringing back carcass of meat from different animals, he taught the child how to eat. The child did have most of his new baby teeth in his mouth, so the child was able to bite and chew his food. Jakul would break off a piece and show toddler how to eat the uncooked meat. The child would stare at him confused and in awe. He looked at the meat still confused about what to do with it. Jakul figured he had to take the matter a step farther. Tearing of another piece of meat, he held it out to Jack. Putting it close to the child's mouth, the boy could do nothing but bite it.

At first, since children's sensitivity was high, Jack spat it out in disguised. Jakul watched the child try to spit out the rest. He knew that like all new borns, when trying something new, they needed to acquire the taste. Jakul tried again, this time Jack took and ate it. Blood smear on the boy's mouth as he licked his hands. He looked back at the Pooka for more, but all Jack got was a cold shoulder. It then clicked in the child's mind that he would have to get it himself.

Standing up on all fours, he tried to crawl to the carcass. The toddler sunk his teeth into the meat as he tried desperately to rip a piece of. Jakul watched his kits try to eat and saw that he only could naw. Figuring over time the child's mouth would be stronger and able to tear meat with ease as he aged.

xxxxxxxx

After that day, Jakul watched the child to grow and learn. He decided to name the child Jack, for in his tongue it meant mischievous child. And Jack was definitely mischievous. The toddler would get into all sorts of trouble. At first he just crawled around the cave and it was not a problem as long as he did not go outside. But Jakul learned, like his sixth sense told him that day he first found Jack, that the toddler wasn't human. Jack was able to control the power of snow and frost. Thus Jakul realizing that he was raising a winter spirit.

Rare and only seen up north, winter spirits were know for their power to control ice and snow. Some animals had come to fear them because they brought harsh winters and mostly killed of their food source (plants and water). While others enjoy the spirits because they thought they were pretty with their white hair and blue eyes. They saw them as gentle spirits that didn't want to harm them but caused mischief on the humans. They would also detract the humans with their other abilities of winter such as ice fishing, skating, and snowballs. Most animals find it strange that humans did this, but as long as they did not hunt them, they did not care.

Jakul guessed that different area had different kinds of spirits with different personality. He heard tales from an old friend of his that there were these strange bird humanoid creature that lived in the far east in the high mountains. They looked like beautiful, colorful, birds that hunted with bows and arrows. Most of them were female and had a strange guardian called a flying elephant. To Jakul this was strange but yet all creatures were strange in this century.

Back to Jack and his mischief, the toddler would try and freeze everything. A few times Jakul would come home to his house covered in ice. The Pooka had to teach young Jack that ice belong outside and took his stick away from him whenever he was bad. Jakul figured out that the hook stick was Jack's medium for his power. Without it Jack could only tap into a small part of his powers causing only little frost that would melt away after a few minutes.

Another thing Jack did was he would try and follow after Jakul. It became a hassle whenever the Pooka would try to make Jack stay put. That's why, today was the first day that Jack would be allowed to follow Jakul on his hunting trip. Even though in Pooka culture, and it seemed in human as well, that Jack was too young to go on any hunting trip. But Jakul had to take him with him due to the fact that Jack would scream his head off whenever Jakul left. That would cause any predator in the area to come a kill the child.

For such a quiet child, (whenever the Pooka was around), he sure had big lungs. Thus the walk to find some food with Jakul on four while Jack on two.

The reason why Jack was on two legs was because with all the so far experience with Jack, the Pooka realized the human anatomy did better on two than four. Don't get him wrong, he was going to teach Jack how to fight on four as well, but Jack just seemed to slow him down when the boy was on all fours.

It had been a pain at first since Jack wanted to copy the Pooka. Jakul had to stand, similar to Bunnymund when he stands up, to show Jack to stand properly. The Pooka only stood on their back paws for one reason. Like bears that would do it for dominance or scare others off, they could only stay like that for a short period of time before falling back to all fours. And since Jack was only able to reach Jakul's chin, it made it easier for the Pooka to force Jack to stay on two legs.

Jack hated at first, he would yell at Jakul to put him down so he could walk on fours. But the Pooka kept up the charade until one day when Jakul was sick and tired of Jack's whining, he let out a nasty growl that petrified Jack into shutting up. It was a harsh lesson but better than having your neck pinned down like a wolf mother with her cub to show whose boss. Jack walked on two legs unless Jakul allowed the toddler to walk on four from that day forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Jakul were walking down a wooden path when all of the sudden the Pooka heard something in the distance. Standing on his toes, ears up high, he listened for the sound. The Pooka could hear heavy rustling not far off from them. The Pooka realized that it may be a dangerous animal. Jakul had to think quickly for the animal might hurt Jack since he was small, weak, and slow. Even with Jack's powers (Jakul made sure Jack brought his staff with him) would not be enough to defend himself from the creature. Jakul looked around, while Jack looked up at his father with confusion and worry. It wasn't until he felt Jakul pick him up by the back off his hoodie that he was carried off onto a large tree.

Jakul climbed the large tree until he saw the large nook that would fit Jack perfectly. The Pooka placed the toddler on the floor of the nook and pushed him all the way in with his paws. Once inside Jack looked at his father, who face read

"Whatever you do, don't come out until I come for you"

Jack could only watch as his father vanished from the hole and head downward. Curling into himself, Jack had no choice but to wait for the large Pooka to return. Trying to listen for sounds of his father, the boy only heard growling and loud roars from his father and a strange beast. Then Jack heard blood curling yelp, roars, and grrrs. The sounds of a fight going on just below frighten the poor boy. Closing his eyes tightly and clutching his staff closer to himself as he practically inner prayed for his father to be alright.

Soon all the sounds stopped, which worried Jack. The boy peeked one eye open as the sound of something climbing could be heard. Jack sat up and looked out the crack to see Jakul peering inside. Jack rushed out and almost fell out if Jakul hadn't caught. Bringing the crying toddler to his chest, Jakul was heartbroken when he saw the fright from Jack of losing his father.

Once Jack was done crying and left with a whimpering mess, Jakul climbed down from the tree. Off the tree, Jack was placed on the ground and looked up at his father. He saw that blood was cover some parts of his fur but most was on his mouth. Recognizing that it was not his father's blood, he only got a glimpse of the fallen foe before the large Pooka place Jack on his back.

As Jakul scampered away, Jack grew a little that day. The law of the forest was dark and heavy. For not everything was kind and innocent. Just like Jakul's opponent, it was kill or be killed. If Jack wanted to live in this world he had better shape up. But Jack was still small so Jakul decided that it may be best just to hunt near home until Jack was old enough to protect himself.


	3. Chapter 3

At the North Pole, all the guardians had arrived. North received shouts of anger and worried questions from his fellow guardians.

"Why were they here?'

"Did something happen?'

"Was Pitch back?'

North tried call everyone down. He was about to explain everything that had happen in the last few hours but Tooth beat him to it with an important question.

"Where's Jack?"

They all looked around curious and worried for their little ice guardian was not here. They knew that Jack would have been the first one here if there was trouble. It seemed odd to them that he wasn't here.

When Bunnymund saw the sad look on North's face he knew that something was wrong. Bunny just like his fellow guardians, hoped it wasn't too serious.

The spirit of wonder told his friends that they should sit while he tell the story of what happen so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was safely inside the cavern looking out into the blizzard that was outside. Jack was excited by the heavy snow. Since his power was of ice and snow the child watched in admiration. Wanting to reach out and touch it, Jack knew he would get in trouble with his father, Jakul. The Pooka allowed the little 5 year old to look out into the snow but that was it. Jack was forbidden to step outside into blizzard that might cause him harm. So the boy was happy watching his element do its work instead, in the cold winter.

As the wind howled, Jack though he heard another sound. It was not a sound you would heard from the storm but something making it ways through the snow. Head perked up to the sound, in the distance. Jack could see glowing yellow brown eyes coming closer to the cave. Terrified that it might be some dangerous beast, Jack ran inside the cave and hid in his father's arms/paws.

When young Jack buried himself in his arms, the large Pooka woke up immediately. Looking down at his scared kit, Jakul looked back at the mouth of the cave to hear rustle. Standing up on his paws, the Pooka let out a growl. His kit trying to hid himself by behind his father for protection.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that the intruder entered their home. First thing that entered was a large light brown paw that was very similar to Jakul's. When the rest came in, Jakul and Jack saw that it was a female light brown Pooka. She looked at the two and saw who lived in this cave.

Trying to find a safe haven from the horrible blizzard, that once she saw the cave she headed for it. She was surprised to see another Pooka but what really struck her was the child. Human he looked, she could tell that he was not an ordinary human. Curious she was about the little boy, she saw how the brown Pooka growled at her. She remained relaxed and calm while the other looked ready to defend. She nonchalantly walked to the other side of the cave and laid down.

Jack watched the female as she laid there. She looked back at them with a seductive smirk as she began to clean herself. Jack watched her with curiosity since he had not seen another one of his father's kind before. He heard his father let out a snuff of frustration at the female as he felt himself be picked up by his hoodie and laid in his father's paws possessively.

Jack watched as Jakul growled at the female. Letting her know that she could spend the night, but once the storm was gone she would have to leave. Nothing came from the female as she watched them. Letting out another huff, Jakul put his head over Jack as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Jack watched the female give a big yawn as she too fell asleep. Jack felt his eyes droop as sleep encased him. Finally they all were out as the storm outside raged on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days now and the female Pooka refused to leave. Jakul had told her she can stay the night not two days. Jakul would growl at the female whenever she entered the cave. It made it harder for Jakul to provide for Jack and himself since the female stayed. He couldn't hunt and leave Jack here with the female since she may eat him.

Even though Jack was getting better with his ice powers Jakul knew a few things about this female Pooka. One she was an excellent hunter, do to lately bringing in bigger game whenever she went out. It was like she was taunting Jakul, for he would bring back some game such as part of a deer, groundhog, or some kind of bird. But that was because of Jack and fear of being too far from the den.

She brought back a young buck for crying out loud. She must have been some alpha in her pack. That led to second thing about her, most females traveled in packs. Not only because they make a great team but also because it was easier to protect their kits. If this female can survive on her own then she's got to be one hell of a fighter.

Another problem was that Jakul could see that the female was curious about Jack. She would stare at him with that wanting to know what Jack was. She didn't ask for she knew that Jakul would never tell her, so she kept quiet.

Once night, when Jakul and Jack had finish there meal the large brown Pooka was beginning to fall asleep. It probably was because of the long day of hunting and sleepless nights. Jakul didn't trust the female until she was fully sleep and that took almost all night. It was like a game to her, which one would fall asleep before the other. Clutching Jack close to him, Jakul fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naagg-nooo!"

Jakul eyes open to see Jack in the arms of the female Pooka. He was about to raise his head when he saw what Jack was whining about. The little boy was being cleaned by the female Pooka. She kept licking him on the side of the toddler's head while the boy tried to push her away.

Jakul couldn't help but smile at this. He knew Jack hated baths due to his own experience with the squirming child. He saw his kit giving him a pleading look but decide to let the female clean him. Jack was due for a bath anyway and the female was doing a pretty good job at it. Closing his eyes he fell back asleep.

xxxxxx

A couple hours later, Jakul woke up to a pouting face from Jack. The male Pooka chuckled as he let out a yawn and stretched. Jakul looked up to the other side to see that the female was not there. This made him sad for he had gotten used to the female and was missing her a little bit.

Jack watched his father's eyes grow sadder. It wasn't until a thunk was heard that the two became startled. They both looked up to see that the female had come back with a large adult elk in her mouth. Jack ran to her as she walked in. Jakul watched at Jack come up to her and she placed the game on the floor. Jack dug into the meat as she looked back at the Jakul.

Giving him the look of 'what are you waiting for'? She watched his ear fold down as he came over. She let out a smirk as she turn to the meal and joined Jack. Jakul looked down at the dead carcass and saw his son looking back up at him, blood all over his face with a piece of meat hanging out of his mouth.

Jakul couldn't help but smile as he too, started digging into the delicious meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nightfall and the only thing that remained of the elk was it fur and bones. Jack was curled up in the female Pooka's arms sound asleep with a happy full belly. The two Pooka's watched the small child inhale and exhale as his mouth hung open with some drool seeping out. The boy was absolutely adorable between the female's arms. Jakul watched his son but then felt and saw the female lean onto him.

Her legs stretched out as he back was against his side. Jakul was startled by this and was confused about what the female was doing.

"Layra"

Jakul was stunned by the female for she had never spoken to him before.

"My name is Lyra"

Leaning hear head on his shoulder she rubbed against him. Her purr was loud and could be heard by the male Pooka. Knowing that feeling he felt so long ago, he nuzzled back into her. With the time the three of them had spent together in this cave over the days, they became close. When Jakul first thought she had left them he felt heart broken. Never wanting her to leave he accepted her and told her their story.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean Jack's gone!" The guardian of hope yelled at North. He could believe the tale that North had told them. The only problem was not that Pitch was back but somehow manager to turn Jack into the size of a toddler. Oh but it didn't stop there. Noooo. Apparently while the great Santa Clause and hundreds of his giant fury snow beast were fighting Pitch, no one seemed to nowhere Jack went. That's just great.

Tooth tried to calm Bunny down. Even though she was scared to death that something could have happen to Jack. Jack was small now and anything could happen to him.

They all were arguing about what they were going to do, while Sandy was trying to calm everyone down. They were getting nowhere by arguing with each other. The gold man tried to push North and Bunny apart before they started fighting with each other.

The two yetis watched the guardians go back and forth with each other. When one of yetis looked up and shook his friend to do the same. In the opening of the workshop, the moon peak through. They both were going to tell their boss but North was busy. They then saw Sandy being pushed out from the group.

Sandy let out a huff in frustration and was about to charge back in when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Phil and Dave. Phil pointed up to the moon and Sandy saw their old friend was trying to say something. Hopefully something about Jack. Sandy turned to the group and saw that they were still arguing. Knowing with his muteness that no one would be able to understand him, he turned to the Yetis for a little help.

North and Bunny were still going at it when both of them felt themselves be picked up off the ground. Wondering what was going on they both turned their heads to see that it was Phil and Dave. They both yelled at them to put both of them down, when they were suddenly turned and forced to look up at the opening in the ceiling.

"Ah man in moon!" North got out of the Yetis' grip and walked closer. "It's been a long time my friend. Do you know where young Jack is?"

The moon shined down one of his lights onto the 'G' symbol and showed them Jack, North and Pitch. Then it showed only Jack who was being consumed by shadow and turned into a little boy. After that it showed Jack disappearing into thin air.

"We know this already. What we don't know is where the little tyke has gone" Bunny knew the MIM was trying to help, but showing things they already knew was getting them anywhere.

The next image that was shown was an old man with a long robe and a wooden staff with an entwine top that looked like an hour glass. The guardian stared at the image for none new who this man was. They turned to their oldest guardian who tried to place the man.

Sandy thinks he's heard of this man but can only come up with one answer, do to the staff being its only hint. Making an image of a clock with a plus old man above his head. He saw the guardians look at him strangely for they have heard the tale as well of an elderly man who controlled time. But thought that it was just a myth.

They all turned back to the moon for answers and the large moon crystal to show the guardian the way to the mythological man. For he knows everything. Past, future, present. If anyone can find Jack, it's this man.

The guardians were reluctant at first but had no other choice, they had to find Jack before Pitch did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a year or two and the first thing the weather brought was a nice winter chill. The clearing was a nice snowy area with a small stream that led to a frozen pound. The waterfall filled the pound with water that had a thick layer of ice laid on top. Up on the hill, three pairs of ear of different colors of brown perked up from the snowy top. Their heads came up as they could be seen to be three small Pookas. The eldest being a dark brown, like his father, named Hyde. The second was a light brown who was female named Doe. And last the youngest being Surrie, who's fur took after both his parents being dark brown fur with light brown fur on the tips of his paws like socks.

They were looking over the hill, sniffing and searching for something. It was only till the echoing of laughter was heard, did the trio duck their heads. The laughter died, and the only thing could hear was complete silence. The eldest, being the bravest, deiced to head out first. He crept on top of the snow with his sister behind him. Their little brother was making small yelping sounds, for he was afraid the one who owned the laughter would come back. The two ignore Surrie and traveled forward.

Not wanting to be left behind, Surrie tried to run to his sibling but stopped when he heard a whooshing sound rung behind him. Fearing for his life, the kit gave a yelp to his siblings. Hyde looked at his brother in anger for not keeping is mouth shut when he felt the snow under him turn to powder and he fell through. The same thing happened to his other sibling as only their heads to armpits were sticking out.

Trying to struggle to get out, it wasn't until a looming shadow was over him did Hyde look up to see his older brother Jack smiling down at him. The eight year old boy still wore his old hoodie jacket that was a darker shade of blue do to blood, dirt, and water. It had a few holes in it but still worked for its purpose of keeping jack clothed. Jacket sat down on his knees. In Jack's hand was his hook shaped like stick.

Jack let out a laugh at his brother's predicament. Hyde was fuming mad and was about to claw at his older brother when he stopped. Jack stopped laughing when he felt a hit to the back of his head and turned in anger to see their father looking at him in disappointment.

Jack just smiled and backed off as he watched his father pull poor Hyde out of the snow. Hyde was still fuming at his older brother's so called fun. Once his father put Hyde down, the brown Pooka launched itself at Jack, tackling him to the ground. They tussled down the hill until they stopped close to the snow banks.

Jakul watched his two kits stop with Hyde on top and Jack's arms open wide. Letting his younger brother win, Jack raised his hands in surrender. Smiling to himself at the two's game. It was very important for kits to play with each other. It's what makes them strong and show their dominates in the pack.

xxxxxxxxxx

Over the years with their new kits, Lyra and Jakul became fearful that the kits or Jack may hurt one another but soon learned that they both accepted each other as siblings. But as Jack grew older, he like his father, was intelligent. He would go off not far from the cave to practice his ice powers. Lyra was worried that Jack was feeling like an outsider but Jakul reassured her that Jack need to practice using his power so they would not go out of control. Jakul had seen many elementals who became contained their powers and soon raged out of control.

Thus Jack's ability to change snow from hard to soft and water to ice. Also Jack's ability to always stay cold. It was hard for Jack to sleep with his sibling in the winter for everyone didn't want to be near the ice child because he took away the warmth. Another thing that accord, was that in the summer, where it can reach to 50-70 degrees, depending on the weather, everyone would crowd around Jack. The poor child would yell and growl for everyone to stay away from him. It wasn't that the heat bothered him, it was that with all his family crowding around him for his cold caused him discomfort. I mean how would you feel if you have three kits and two large adult Pookas crowding and on top of you. You would hate it too. Thus the result of Jack trying to run off and either Jakul or Lyne going and getting him.

xxxxxx

Jakul watched his kits play when he heard a 'hmmm' behind him and he turned to see his mate, Lyra, with their two kits under her belly and hiding behind her leg, looking at him with a broad stare. Seeing she was unhappy he went over to pull the two kits away from each other.

Once Jakul got Hyde of Jack, he heard a tree limb snap in the distance. Putting his son down he looked up the hill on the other side of the small pond to see a large dark adult male Pooka looking down at them angrily. The dark Pooka trudge down the hill slowly as Jakul got into defense and growled back at the male.

Lyra yelled at her two boys to come over to her, for she knew this was no ordinary male. Jack, as well, could see it too. This male was different. Unkind like his mother and father, this male wanted to fight. Clutching his mother's fur while watching from her side as his father and this male began to circle each other.

It seemed to be like time was standing still when the two males stopped and stared at each other. When the snow on a distance branch dropped to the ground, both Pooka launched themselves at each other.

Jack had never seen anything like this before. Both on their hind legs as they viciously swiped there claws at each other. Both roaring and growling at each other profusely. The dark male grabbed a hold of Jakul's head and tried to bite at it. Jakul quickly got out of that head lock and tossed the Pooka onto the ground. The Pooka tried to get up, but was held down by Jakul's paw. The dark Pooka growled at Jakul as the father stared. Opeing up his mouth, Jakul sunk his teeth into the Pooka's neck and gave it a twist.

Watching his father release the Pooka's neck, Jack watched as the dark Pooka lay dead. Understanding why his father did it. Jack could see it in the dark Pooka's eyes during the fight. He would have killed his father. Taken his family and kill Jack for being different. There was something wrong with that Pooka.

Jakul turned away from the dead Pooka and walked over to his family. He only stopped when he heard another sound and looked up in the distance to see a bunch of Pookas. He watched at what seemed to be an elderly male came down and walked up to Jakul. He bowed his head to show that he didn't want to fight but wanted Jakul to be their leader.

Jakul was stunned at first but the elder told him that they were all taken from their family and packs due to this crazy alpha wanting to control them. And now that he was dead, they did not know where to go or what to do. Jakul looked up at all the Pookas, who eyes were pleading, he let out a sigh and looked back at his wife.

Lyra nodded her head as he husband turned his head back to the elder and accept the job.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been hours since they guardians left the North Pole. They were traveling on North's slay, but they were clueless to where they were. They had passed the Keys a while ago and now where somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. The group was tired, hungry and it felt like they were on a while goose chase. The only people they knew lived out here were sea creatures and the lovely mermaids that Sandy hung out with.

North took out one of his map to see if they were heading in the right direction. His map looked old do to being used a lot during his travels around the world delivering present. One cannot be too careful, so North always brought a map just in case of emergency. On this map however, had dotted lines that they drew, going from the North Pole all the way through the east side of North America to Florida and out into the ocean between the Keys, Bahamas, Puerto Rio, and the Bermuda Islands.

North brought down the map and looked over the side of the slay. "I think this is it?"

"You think!?" Bunny shouted at the Russian. Bunny, along with the rest of guardians, looked over the side and saw nothing but water. "There's nothing here"

North looked back at his map, trying furiously to figure out what went wrong. "I don't understand. I sure I followed the map correctly"

All of the sudden, the slay disappeared from the sky. Everything was quiet and only seagulls could be heard. They say strange things happen in this area. From planes gone missing during flights, and boat just happen to disappear into thin area. But that what the Bermuda triangle is the most mysterious place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a year now since the pack moved in with Jack's family. Surprisingly, the cave was big enough to hold the large group of Pookas. Fifteen of them there were in the pack. Two elderly, three mothers, five males, and five kits in total. They all told there story of how they were just like the Jakul and his family. Happily living in their territory when all of the sudden this cruel Pooka came out of nowhere and forced them to follow him.

Unlike Jakul and Lyra, some of these Pookas were not alphas. Some were elderly and had little fight left in them, most were Betas and even Omegas laid in the group. Some of the older males tried to put up a fight but no one could be the dark Pooka.

Like an untrained leader, he would force them to go on dangerous hunts. He would make them go out in the cold or eat last until someone brought him food. To tell you the truth, there were actually a lot more Pookas in the group but soon dwindled out do to starvation and death. All seemed lost to them until Jakul took him down.

They were very thankful to him for vanquishing the cruel beast. They could go back to their homes, but where was that. They had traveled very far and had no idea where they were. But they felt safe with Jakul as their leader.

xxxx

It had been a rocky start at first. Jakul had to see how all the pookas performed so he would know how they worked in a hunt and a team. Jakul saw how most the Pookas that went on hunting trips and were terrible at it. No wonder they were pushed around by that beast.

That's why Jakul made it his mission to train any of the male or female who were willing to hunt for the pack. He trained them hard and a lot graduated from Omega to Beta and Beta to Alpha. Jakul even made sure that every Pooka knew that no one was left behind. They strength came from each other and that's how they can survive any storm or foe.

After that all the Pookas respected Jakul. They saw a true leader in him and would follow him anywhere.

xxx

After days of hunting and taking care of the pack, what the Pookas were most curious about was Jack. The ten year old boy was a strange human. He would last longer in the cold weather and would play with the Pooka kits like he was one of them. And whenever you were near him, you could feel the sudden drop in temperature. To most of the mother's this frighten them for they weren't sure if he was sick.

Lyra had to explain that Jack wasn't a human but a winter spirit. Surprisingly, none of the Pookas knew what a winter spirit was. Not even the older Pookas had an idea of what Jack was. She had to explain that Jack's body was always cold and he was raised by them since he was young. She told them the whole story of how Jack winded up with Jakul and how Jack was a very good boy and he may be a little mischievous but always protected his family.

Some of the Pookas were a little unsure about the winter spirit but the little ones loved him. They thought of him as another kits to play with. They would tussle in the cave until their parents deemed it to ruff. They would play outside and play hunt or prey.

As most of the kits quickly grew, Lyra noticed how Jack's age over the year seemed to be slow. He should have been the size of the younger alpha male, Cabel, but he was still as small as he was three winters ago. This worried her and she asked Jakul about it but he just told her that human anatomy is different than animal. Humans takes longer to grow and live longer while some animal's lives were short.

Lyra nodded her head in understanding and hoped that Jack would be able to reach his adult age soon. Or else he be the only one left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another year had past and Jack was twelve. The pack decided to take the older kits with them on a hunt to show them the ropes. They were all very excited for they wanted to experience the real thing for the longest time.

Well, most did. Jakul was first followed by Jack, Hyde, Doe, and Suure, next was Drin one of the eldry Pookas, then came Cabel who was a young Apha, Dir a young Beta, Kari with her son Kofker, Lar with her daughter Shakia and son Shen, and last Mare with his son and daughter Rika and Nir.

Hyde, Doe, Kofker, Shakia and Shen were excited about learning about hunting. On the other hand Suure, Rika, and Nir were still unsure about this hunting thing.

While Jack was unsure about today. For some reason he felt something in the wind. Like it was trying to tell him to be careful of something. It was not only Jack who sensed this but Jakul as well. He felt the back of his fur stand up as he made sure he kept on edge and alert for any sign of danger. For they had younglings with them. They were only supposed to watch not hunt until they were a little older.

The snow under their feet crunch, when they heard something. Jakul stopped as his ears perked up to the strange sound. Jakul saw something run in the distance and told his three best warriors Kari, Lar, and Cabel to come with him to check it out. The rest should stay here and protect the younglings while they checked it out. They nodded their heads as the four headed out.

xxxxxxx

It had only been about two hours since the four left and the kits were getting restless. The older Pookas kept up their guard as they laid in the snow, waiting for their leader return. Jack still felt something as the wind tugged on him to move. Out in the corner of Jack's eye he saw something lurking behind the trees. Squinting his eyes to try to get a better look, he saw a few creatures that looked like some kind of smoky white wolf running past the trees. One stopped and stared at little Jack, but after a few minutes it to ran off.

Dir, the elderly Pooka, came up next to Jack and told him not to worry. They were called Aliquaye and that they only hunted human travelers who've lost their way in the woods. They don't hunt animals and since Jack was a winter spirit, not a human, he would be fine.

Jack nodded his head in understanding but still felt the tug of his hoodie from the wind. Some kind of feeling was rose inside Jack. Letting himself be taken by the wind, he ran fast into the woods. He could hear the group calling to him but he ignored them as he ran. The wind was trying to lead him somewhere. He came to an abrupt halt when he reached an opening.

A lone carriage stood in the middle. Jack being Jack, decided to investigate. Making sure his staff was in hand, just in case, he sniffed around the carriage. Fingers tracing along the deep scratch marks imbedded in the wood, he guessed that this is what the Aliquayes were after. Making his way to the opening in the back, he did not see or sense anyone here. He opened one of the flaps to see that it was dark and held very unusual smells.

Jack climbed on the first step to get a closer look when he felt someone behind him. He looked to see his brother Hyde sniffing and looking at the strange carriage. Jack soon saw all the rest of the group that had followed him come over and look at the strange contraption. Jack resumed what he was doing and climbed into the carriage. Eyes adjusting, he saw that it had lots of strange boxes that held different smells. Slowly he opened one to see some strange cloth that looked similar to the use of what Jack was wearing. He took out the top one and saw it was brown pants with strange brown vine objects wrapped around the bottom.

Jack figured this is what humans wore to protect their breeding products. Now that Jack thought about it, his jacket was becoming old, very holey and short. His privates were going to be very exposed if he didn't find a way to protect them. Slipping on the pants he saw that they went down to his feet but was still baggy and almost came down if he didn't hold them up. He saw some brown vine next to one of the boxes and took it and tied it around his waist. It kept them up and figured he would ground into them as he aged.

Next he opened the rest of the boxes. Inside he saw that they had, strange shiny objects, piles of fur, and in a lot of different kinds of food. All sort of meat with strange smells, some berries and fruit, and vegetables. The smell was wonderful as he hear his stomach rubble for Jack to eat the delicious treats.

As Jack stared at the food, he then saw a shadow loom over him that looked to be covering the light from the entrance. Jack saw his father come up behind him. He peered over Jack's shoulder and saw all the delicious foods. Jack saw that his father thinking about it before he order Jack to take the furs out and pile food in them for them to take back. Jack happily complied as he got to work straight away.

Jakul knew this was no normal hunt for an animal, but he knew that it was the only way to not allow the humans live hood go to waste. He knew that all the humans that took part in this carriage were dead and bodies taken away by the Aliquayes. He heard humans spent their lives collecting things and use these carriages to bring them from place to place. They called them suppliers he thinks.

Watching the last of the furs being piled with food, Jack and Jakul got out of the carriage as the group made their way home. Food was food even when they did not hunt it. Jack knew that there were many ways to get food and was grateful for the wind to show him this. He still felt the wind tug at him but ignored it for today as he headed back to the den.


	6. Chapter 6

The guardians had gone through some kind of portal that was very similar to the magic North used in his snow globes. The group stared in awe at everything that was around them. Slivers of openings through different time lines were open and were showing off a plane taking off at an airport, The Eiffel Tower, and even North's workshop was in one of the slivers.

They could not believe something like this existed without them knowing. This place was amazing. As the slay made its way through the caverns, they passed by a lot of clocks of different forms hanging.

Bunny's ears perked up when he heard something in the distance. "What is tha…..?"

All the sudden the cavern filled with millions of voices that sounded like different people.

"I need more time!"

"Shoot! I'm late"

"Am I early?"

"I can't be late again!"

"In a minute!"

The voices got louder and louder. Everyone tried to cover their ear while Bunny tried to hold his ears close to his head. It sometimes sucked to have long ears. It made the voices louder and unbearable.

The voices soon died down as they came to a halt on top of a platform that seemed lead to some stair that entered a stone like house that looked very similar to a tree. North went first and the other went behind him.

When they finally reached the top of the stair they were shocked at what they saw inside. The room was large with lots of books that were tossed of the shelves or thrown on the floor. There was a lab table but it seemed to have some broken valves with strangle liquid coming onto the table seeping onto the floor.

In the middle of all this chaos was a man who looked to be in his 60's. He looked to be something out of movie of an evil genius or some kind of crazy magician. If not for his short white beard and his short white/silvery hair you would not think of him as elderly. Like the man from the Illusionist except with white/silver.

The man stopped midway of picking up some paper on the floor to look at the Guardians. "You have got to be kidding me" The man slammed his papers on the table and yelled his head off while collecting the fallen books. "Not only did I have the horrible man destroy my home, but it seems the Guardians have to pick their fun with an old man like me. Can't they see that I want to be alone!"

"Oi, we did not mean to barge in here but there was no…." Bunny was ticked at the man's rudeness. Yes, they did invite themselves into the man's home but they had no other way with getting in contact with the man. No one even knew this man existed in the first place.

"I KNOW there's no way to contact me, I made it that way!" The man slammed his books onto the table which made the group flinch.

Tooth decided to help the man with his things while trying to talk to the stubborn man. "We are looking….."

"I know why you're here" The man grabbed the books from Tooth and put them with his pile. "You are here for the boy called Jack Frost, correct"

"Yes, do you…."

"Know where he is? Of course I do! I'm what you people call me as Father Time. Of course I would know where that winter spirit is?" The man let out a huff and walked out of the room.

"HEY! Don't get snippy with us for…." Bunny didn't mind getting yelled at but no one yells at Tooth.

"Well, how would you feel if you were quietly doing your work when someone barges into your home, demanding that you give him the secret of turning someone young." The man saw that Bunny was going to counter but he interrupted before he could. "I built my home to keep people out."

Sandy then raised an eyebrow as he showed pictures of the Bermuda triangle and the strange things that happen here.

Father Time laughed "Those were some experiment and well….I get bored"

The group glared at the man, understanding why this man lived in solitude. He was horrible. Even though Jack lived in solitude for 300 years, he was not as bad as this guy. Pitch seemed like more of a gentleman to this brute.

The man walked into the other room and called to the Guardians. "Are you coming or not? I thought you wanted to find your friend?"

Bunny clenched his fist, but a pat on the shoulder from North calmed him down. North headed into the room first and saw a lot of shelves filled with books, journals, and boxes. It was similar to North's archives where he kept his old trinkets from over the years.

As the group came in North saw Father Time take out one of his wooden boxes and pulls a vile similar to that of the one Pitch had. "That's…"

"One of my most interesting experiments." The man looked closer at the vile as he inspected it. "It can turn back time for a person, making a 50 year old man turn back into a punk teen. Or an immortal into a babe. The only problem is, is that it's still experimental. As you just witness North. You winter spirit, got turned into a toddler by the man you call Pitch." The man put away the vile back in the case with the others.

"So where is the ankle biter now?" Bunny tried to control his anger. He hated the way the man treated them, like a bunch of idiots who could tell left from right.

"Calm down, I'm getting there." The man turned his attention back to the group. "It's not where, it when?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a big day in the Pooka pack. All youngling were at the age where they were allowed to hunt on their own. Hyde, Doe, and Karin had already done their first hunt and the whole pack was very proud of them. They had worked together to collect a large buck.

Now it was Kofker, Shakia, and Jack's turn. Jack was dubbed by Jakul an appropriate age, fifteen, to hunt with the rest. Suure, Nir, and Shren would be able to do it next spring.

After they all said good luck and goodbye, Jakul watched the new hunters head into the forest. Jakul still felt a little over protective of Jack, not because he was his child but because Jack was in a tough group. Kofker and Skakia were definitely alphas. They like to be in control and were always ahead of the group. They were always in a rush to go on their first hunt. Probably because both their parents became more dominant.

Kofker's mother Kari and Shakia's father Lar were Jakul's leaders went in came to hunting in small parties for searching for food. They both idolized Jakul as a leader and a warrior. Jakul heard that both parents wanted their kits to become the next lieutenant to Jakul's pack. He knew that most families want their child to live a better life by being higher than everyone else, but sometimes that could be their downfall. Jakul hoped that in the future Shakia and Kofker will be able to realize that on their own one day. But today, he just hoped Jack didn't go down with them.

xxxxxx

Jack was excited about his first hunt. For the first time he could show the other Pookas that he could handle himself on his own. But then the story of his brother's, Hyde's, hunt went. That they had to work as a team. That if they stood alone they would be easy to pick off by other prey. So he must be careful.

Jack was on high alert but saw how the other two didn't get along. Jack watch as the two bickered back and forth about how they were getting in their way. Jack let out a sigh as he tried to tell the two that they had to use teamwork. They were a pack. The two just growled and ignored him.

Jack was used to it. When he was younger they all used to have fun and play with each other. They didn't care about status but as they got older their parents got to their heads. Jack instead tried to focus on what he wanted to do. That's what his mother, Lyra, told him he should do. She told him that he was very different from a normal Pooka and should focus more on his special abilities than worry what everyone else does.

Thus Jack tighten his grip of his hook staff and was ready to use his ice skills to aid him in the hunt. But he still felt incomplete. He didn't know if it was from his broken staff or that his powers still felt like they were hidden. He asked his father about it and he told him that 'maybe you'll find out one day'. This just left him confused and unsure what his father meant.

Jack came out of his thoughts to see that the road below was dirt. Not just any dirt but dark and cold. Jack looked up to see that they had enter farther into the darker part of the forest. He remembered it from when he was younger and his father had taken him on the hunt with him. The image of his waiting for his father in the hole in the tree still rung clear in his mind. Jack remembered that his father told him to stay out of this area. This was for advance hunters only and they should stay on the grassy path. Jack fear of a more viscous animal coming out and attacking the newbies plagued him. Jack called out to the two saying tjey should head back but the two continued to ignore him.

Jack let out a huff and was about to yell again when he felt the wind push him. Jack loved it when the wind did that, it made him feel like that the wind was trying to lift him off the ground and fly through the air like s bird. Jack thought that would be an excellent idea of an aerial view of ground. He could get a good look for any prey of animals that might hurt his family. It would be perfect, but sadly he couldn't get off the ground very well.

The wind also tried to comfort him like a real friend. Jack had a feeling that he and this wind were great friends at one point. Plus his father did tell him that a lot of spirits used the winds for many things. So when the wind wanted to tell him some, he listened.

Jack ran into the woods as the wind pulled him towards the source. He felt the woods get more cold and the floor become chill. He didn't mind but sensed no animal which meant that something was wrong. Jack knew he should turn tail and run but he couldn't. Some kind of power was drawing him in. Like a strange power source that desperately wanted to connect to him.

xxxxx

Back dark woods, Kofker noticed that Jack had run off in another direction. He didn't mean to be so mean to the fur less spirit but he just really needed to focus on this. He just hoped Jack would be understanding and still be his friend when they got back. He just wanted to impress his mother, even if it meant heading into the mpst dangerous part of the forest.

He watched how Shakia sniffed the air for any prey. So far nothing. The two of them felt like they were getting nowhere and wondered maybe if they should go find Jack and head back to the greens. Shakia was about to turn and walk in the other direction when she heard something rustle in the bushes. Smiling upon herself she got into a pouncing positions. She was about to attack when something grabbed her by her tail. Looking behind her, Shakia saw that it was Kofker. She growled at him saying that she was letting it get away. Kofker growled back at her saying something wasn't right.

All the sudden a loud roar was heard and a large bear paw came out from behind the bush and tried to swipe at the two Pookas. It was a large bear said to hunt in these woods. This prey was more advance like Jakul's level. And this bear was larger than normal and went after the two Pookas.

Shakia and Kofker tried to defend themselves, praying that Jack was far way.

xxxxxxx

Jack could feel himself getting close to the source. He felt his own powers mixing with it. As he reached the clearing he noticed something. That he was in an open snow field with the only thing that was placed in the middle was a similar looking to stick to that of his staff. Jack slowly make his way to the stick. Feeling the want and desire to connect with Jack. Jack reach out and touched it. Pulling it out he noticed that this was not a replica but the other half to his staff. He brought the two close together. Holding them tight against each other he could feel the power from the staff trying to repair itself. Before it could do that the staff fell back into two. Jack did not give up and shoved the two together and used what magic he could muster to repair it.

The end pieces intertwined with a blue glow as they became one. Jack held up the staff and felt all his power unleash into one massive blast. He never felt so powerful. Was this really all the magic that had been bottled up inside him? Jack was about to unleash another blast but heard a large demonic roar like sound.

Fear poured into Jack as he realized that it was in the direction of Shakia and Kofker. Jack bolted out of the opening and into the woods. His speed faster than before, it was either because of the wind or his powers.

Xxxx

Jack entered the spot where he saw the two last to see both Pookas scarred and bleeding with a large bear unscathed. Jack let out growl as he held up his staff. The bear looked at Jack with those black eyes and started walking towards him. Kofker walked in front of the beast and growled. He was not going to let this beast get near Jack. Even with his dieing breath, he would protect his dear friend.

The Bear let out an angry roar it got on his high legs and swiped at the male Pooka with his large paw. Kofker closed his eye waiting for the force to his when he heard an agonizing roar. They both looked to see Jack on the back of the bear and the demonic creature trying to swipe at him to get him off. Jack held on tight as he pushed his staff further into the bear.

Shakia winced when she saw the bear hit its back to the tree with great force to try and knock Jack off. As the bear moved off the tree, they could still see Jack hold onto the creature with all his might. Jack knew he wouldn't last long on the bear. Jack felt his magic surge through him as he used his last resort and send a shot of ice magic into the beast.

The bear felt its veins and insides turn cold. The blood and liquid turned to ice as the bear let out a smoky cold breath. Falling to the ground, the bear desperately tried to draw in air, but his lungs became ice as he finally collapsed. With his last breath the bear's eyes became lifeless.

Jack breathed heavy as he smiled to himself. He had did it, he not only to down the bear but he was now a full fledge hunter. Collapsing to his knees he congratulated to the other two on how they won.

Kofker stared in amazement at Jack. Jack could have left them. He could have run from the beast and left them to die. But no he stayed. He stayed and fought the large beast and won. But Jack didn't claim it has his prize, no he claimed it as all of theirs. For if they didn't tire it out how would he be able to finish it off. Kofker could not believe of unselfish Jack was. They thought with all his mischief making that he wouldn't be able to do what he did.

Kofker looked in at Shekia and saw that she told herself the same thing. They were falling for Jack and they were now rivals would be besting each other for his love. They glared at eat other in hate as Jack asked them how were they going to get it back to the pack.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean he's in a different timeline?" Bunny didn't know if he should be angry or confused at what Father Time had told him.

"I told you these were unstable. It's even a surprise to me that your friend Jack has not become a newborn." The short bearded man was looking through his things to find something. "Plus the magic of the vile and your snow glob must have intertwine their magic and made Jack able to travel back in time. For his mind…however…" Time put his foot on the pile of books as he tried to pull his staff out of the rubble of books. "I have no clue that he has any idea who he is or even who you are. He might not even be the same Jack you all knew. Here we go" Time finally got his staff out and you can see that it was made of dark oak wood that entwined on the top to make an hourglass. Inside was sand that began to endlessly tricky down into the bottom.

"So what, you're saying we should just leave him there?" Bunny could not believe what this man was suggesting them. That they should leave Jack in some random timeline. What about his friends, family, what about his life as a guardian.

"Of course not!" Time shouted at them. "That would disrupt the timeline. Surprisingly enough he hasn't screwed it up already"

North tried to calm Bunny and began to ask what they should what they should do to retrieve their friend Jack.

Time rubbed his small beard before turning around and open a large door that led to another room. Inside was a giant pocket watch like clock except the cap part was connected into the floor. "You need to go back in time a get young Jack back. I will try to figure a way to bring back his memories of his life in this timeline but trust me, it will be very dangerous." Setting the clock to the right time, Time slammed the clock as the arms began to move backwards at a fast pass.

The man shuffled them over to the spot in front of the clock. Before he got out of the way he made sure to tell them the most important rule. "You must realize that you are going back to a very important age in our history. In no means are you allowed to mess with it or take anything but Jack back with you. This is especially important for you two." Time pointed to both Bunny and Tooth, who looked at him surprised. "This time will definitely effect you two the most and I want no one messing with it. You must realize that things must stay as they are. Got it"

The group nodded as Time stepped off the circle. The clock turned more rapidly as lightening electrocuted through the room. North was about to shout how on earth would they get back, but was tossed a small watch. Time told him when they had Jack just press the button on top and they would be transported back here.

With one last lighting blast, they group vanished and the clock came to a halt. Time let out a sigh as he got back to work and gathered his material. Unknown to Time he had been watched from on top of his rafters from a small fearling. It watch the group leave but not before it stole something from Father Time's vault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Pitch's lair, the boogeyman was still brooding over his loss of his soon to be important ally. How could it have things gone so right and then turn bad? His calculation were on the spot, until North left out his stupid snow globe. The child could be anywhere. So far he had send all his nightmares out to find the boy. All of them had returned with the same response, the child was nowhere to be found.

Pitch continued to sigh until he heard something come through the shadows. He looked up and saw one of the fearlings he left at Father Time's lair had come back. He knew it was a smart move to leave one of his special fearlings, especially this one. This was one of his old fearlings that he had during the war. Small, quick and dangerous this fearling was. It was also smart and very obedient to Pitch. Pitch used use these kinds of fearlings to lead a small army whenever Pitch wanted to be at two places at once. The only problem is thanks to MIM, they had been almost nearly wiped out. He had only a handful left and did not want to lose any of them.

The little general fearling tossed Pitch a watch like device and Pitch caught it. Looking at the strange watch then back at the fearling who told him all that had happen.

Once finish, Pitch got up from his throne and walked over to his globe "So Jack is in another timeline and is because of the vile and North's snow globe magic." Pitch could hear his fearling whisper to him, asking him if he was going to be like the guardians and go back in time as well. "No, I too do not want the timeline ruined. If something were to happen then all of this could be destroyed." Pitch showed the fearling what he meant by putting up his arm to show his lair. "No, I want you to take a bunch of nightmares and nightwolfs and go to the past. Bring me Jack Frost." Pitch tossed the watch back at the Fearling. "Oh and take care of the guardians while you're at it."

Pitch watch the fearling general nod and dissolved into the shadows. Pitch smiled to himself knowing that the watch would be able to go back in time more easily because they were a grains of sand.

Pitch sat in his throne again and took out a black Victorian pocket watch. On it read Pitch Black. It was his own time watch. Even though you can hear a tick and could not mess with it since he was an immortal. He could still hold onto it so Father Time will be unable to know his plan. One cannot known about the other unless Time had his time watch in his hands and since Pitch had his the man was unable to do anything about it. Besides, that Father Time had full filled his purpose.

Pith smiled grew as he closed the watch and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the beginning of spring and just last week, the pack watched one of their own die. Tako was old and everyone knew she did not have to wait long for her to rejoin her mate. It was a rainy morning when it happen. Tako just never woke up from her deep slumber. They buried her a little far off from the den. In a beautiful flowery clearing under a large oak tree. She had always said her home was just like that.

Everyone cried at her passing. Drin took it the hardest for she was his dear friend. Either it was their age or that they could relate to each other. Drin did miss her. One day Drin left the Den in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. No one had seen him for three days when he finally returned. He never told anyone where he went but everyone let it go.

After a couple of days everyone returned to their old selves. Well, except for the fact that Hyde mated with the dirty blonde Pooka, Karin. It was no surprised that Hyde had fallen for the female Pooka. Hyde had fallen in love with her after their first hunt and tried to court her ever since. Today was the day she finally said yes. After a year, they finally had their own family. Two beautiful blonde and dark brown kits named Kay and Konta.

That now leaves us with the present. It was early fall and the grass was still green. Leaves were starting to change as the weather was turning a slightly cold. Everything was beautiful, and Jack was stuck on kit duty.

Jack was what humans called grounded to the den for playing prank on the pack. Jack over the years has been perfecting his powers and was able to do many things. The prank he performed, he used his power to freeze the pound that all the Pooka's drink out of. It was supposed to be funny but what happen was that everyone's tongue, paw or parts of their body that was submerged by frozen water. No one was hurt, but the pack was mad and wanted justice. Thus Jack being force to stay by the den for couple of days. His staff was taken away and he was only allow to do little tricks.

Thus Jack had kit duty, but Jack loved hanging out with the kits. For some reason Jack was a natural when playing with kits. They were five new kits added to the group. The twins, Kay and Korta. Kari and Nars new almost black kit, Nide. Mare and Mele's grey kit, Nix. And last Rin and Lar's new dark grey kit, Nil.

Jack loved to watch the kits wrestle and play. A lot of the kits loved to tackle Jack to the ground. Jack yelped as one of them bit him. Jack yelled at the kit and told him no. The little one, Nix, gave a puppy dog pleading eyes for forgiveness. Jack laughed as he scratched under his chin. Nix was in heaven until he realized what Jack was doing to him. He pushed Jack's fingers off him.

Jack laughed as he sat up. He put out his hands and small snow Pookas formed. Jack decided to tell the kits a story. The kits watched as they let out a yawn as they watched the story unfold.

xxxxxxx

Nir had finish up his own personal hunt. He had with him a small bird that would be like a snack to a fully grown Pooka. Nir was just taking a walk when he came by the damaged bird. Its wing had broken thus making easy prey to capture. For you see, Nir was not a great hunter. It was a miracle that he was able to pass his first hunt. The pack suspected that he wouldn't be a great hunter anyway.

That suit Nir just fine. He rather be at the den taking care of the kits than hunting. Maybe he could be like Nar and mate with a hunter to collect food for the family. The only problem was that the Pookas that were in his pack were not interesting to him. The only person who he found fascinating was Jack. He was so different from them and yet that didn't stop him. Nir was a little jealous of the winter spirit. He thought that in the beginning that Jack's powers made easier for him to hunt. But as he watched the spirit he saw that it was just how Jack was. And that Jack would never use his powers for his own selfish purpose. Well, except for a few pranks. But they never physically harmed anyone. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Jack's last prank. It was funny how Cabel's ears were frozen to the pond. He was blushing so hard at when Doe tried to suppress her laughter.

Everyone had a guess that Cabel had a secret crush on the leader's daughter. But he kept the secret close that no one could figure if it was true or not.

Nir was walking through the clearing and decided to let the kits have the bird as a snack. Once he entered the clearing, he saw Jack laying on the ground with all the kits sleeping next and on him. Jack in the light looked stunning to Nir. He felt his heart rapidly thump as he saw Jack look at him. Jack smiled as he put his finger to his lips to tell Nir to be quiet and let the kits sleep.

Nir walked over to Jack and placed the bird on the ground. Jack watched the Pooka walk next to him and laid down on the ground. Jack felt the tiredness slowly try to encase. It was perfect weather for a nap. The sun warm rays shining down on him as the kits warm bodies nuzzled him to him. Laying on the soft grass both Nir and Jack fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The guardians were tossed in all different direction as they were warped through the time stream. Bright colors filled the world around them. It wasn't until a bright light in front of them appeared that they pushed through it.

Once through, they plopped onto the ground. Both on their backs and sides, the groaned from the pain of hitting the ground very hard. Bunny was the one to first stand up a look around. The first thing that he noticed was that they were in some kind of forest. His ears perked up as he listened for anything that could be dangerous. Hearing nothing he told the group they were in the clear.

North used his blades to help him stand while Tooth used her wings to get onto her feet. The first thing they noticed was this strong source of power that was being drawn into them. It made them feel powerful and strong. Sandy's body seemed to glow from his golden sand lifting off and forming like aura around him.

"What is this?" North asked. He had never felt like at all in his life time. He felt like he was back in his bandit years.

"No idea" Tooth to felt the surge of power. Unlike North, she was more worried than happy. If they felt like this, then maybe the creatures in this century were powerful as well.

"We need to focus on finding Jack and getting out of here" Bunny told the group. "There something about this place, that makes my fur stand-up"

Sandy nodded in agreement. He took out the pocket watch to see if it had any clues as to what time period they were in. When he opened the watch his eyes widen at the numbers that were displayed in it. The group looked at the Sandman with concern. Sandy looked like he had seen a ghost by the way his eye widen and his color became pale.

"What's wrong Sandy?" Bunny asked.

Sandy held up the pocket watch to showed the date they were in . In it was the year 1242. A year where everything that held magic was produced and believed in. It was the age that the boogeyman would be a pleasant dream compared to the creatures that roam here. Dragons, unicorns, monstrous of different sizes. Bunny and Tooth eyes widen at the realization of why Father Time had told them not to mess with this timeline.

North saw the depressed look on both the fairy and rabbit. He saw Tooth wings start to flutter less as she sat on the ground with her legs on her side looking horrified. "Tooth? Bunny? What is it? What is wrong?"

"They're alive" Joy filled Tooth in realization that her family was alive. In this timeline her family, Sisters of Flight, they were still alive. Her wings flapped furiously as she shot of into the sky. It wasn't until Bunny caught her before she was able to leave. She struggled in vain but Bunny refused to let go. "LET GO!"

"NO! Tooth you can't do that! Time says we have to leave things the way they are!" Bunny tried to reason with the fairy.

"But Bunny…." Her face was distraught. She wanted to go, see her family. She wanted to….

"I know Tooth. I want to see them to but…this is supposed to happen. We can't mess with it." Bunny saw in her eyes that she was bringing to understand, so he kept going. "Tooth, if we try to see them, what do you think will happen. We will not only corrupt the timeline, but we might not exist as well."

"I know..I know that but" Tooth eyes watered as tears poured down her face as she touched the ground.

"I know Tooth." He hugged her and tried to sooth the crying fairy. "I want to see them too"

Both Sandy and North felt awful for the two. They could understand that if they were in this situation where they could see their family they would do it in a heartbeat. But rules were rules. Sandy tugged on North's pant leg when he thought he sensed something. North looked down at his small friend to see he was looking off into the woods.

"I hate to do this now, but we need to be going" North shouted to his friends. "Jack may be in danger."

Both Bunny and Tooth nodded. Tooth wiped her eyes and fluttered over in North's direction. The guardians started heading into the woods. Armed and ready for what they might face in the dark woods.

While up in the sky a portal opened up and out came black sand. It soared through the sky searching, for the prize their master wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the heart of the Black Forest, everything was quiet. Fresh snow had hit the night before and white powder laid over the dirt. A small group of elk were walking through the forest trying to find any food source they could. Burning their nose in the snow, they tried to dig for any grass patch. Food was scares this time of year for all leaf eaters. They had to search hard and far for any green substance. They were very skittish for there could be predators about. The younger ones were older now, with their fur dark and furry to hold off the cold and blend into the background. Just like there parents, they had to be cautious.

Unknown to the deer, some kind of creature was sitting on top of the branches above them. It watched them try to scavenge for food, and a dark smile crept on its face. Its dark blue hood covered its face as it looked like it used to be part of a hoodie. Staff in hand, the creature let out a whistle like sound similar to that of a bird. It startled the deer a little but they soon went back to what they were doing, thinking it was a bird.

A whistle hollered back, and the creature knew that was his cue. Letting out a shot of ice at the deers' feet. The deers bolted into a stampede. Frighten they were, they were corralled by ice in the direction the creature wanted them to go. They were heading to the exit of the clearing guarded by tall thick trees. What came from behind scared them the most.

It was a large pack of Pookas that emerged. They ran, swipe, and bit into the deers' hide. Some of the deer tried to get way. Only a few were successful for only five were caught. Two younglings, along to two female adult deer. The last one was a buck which Hyde and Suure tried to take down. It wasn't until Jack came down with an ice claws the he was able to puncher the back neck of the buck that if finally went down and died.

Retracting his ice claws, Jack was giddy at how well their hunts have been more successful since he used his ice power to help. Jack was growing to be just like his father. Smart, cunning, and dangerous. Jakul came up beside Jack and ordered the pack to take the prey back to the den.

They obliged with their leaders demand as Doe, Cabel, Dir, Malc, and Drin grab the meat and ran off into the forest. The only ones who were left were Hyde, Surre, Kokfer, Shakia, Nir, Jack and Jakul.

Jakul was not going to leave his winter spirit son alone with those three. Like his family, they knew that those three wanted Jack as their mate. Jack didn't fret about it but his family did. Jack was similar to human anatomy and none of the Pookas knew how mating happen in their society. Since humans were very superstitious it was best to stay away from them. Plus no one knew if spirit could even have children. Jakul suspected that Jack was at the age of an adult since he stopped aging five years ago.

Jakul was older now but still kept up the ability of leader. Sometimes Drin would ask if he had found the fountain of youth or something. Jakul chuckled at the comment but he still knew that one day he would be just as old as Drin and that his title as a leader would be pass onto Hyde. Hyde was already doing a wonderful job as a father and would go on small pack hunts with others. Jakul knew that the pack was safe in Hyde's hands, but he still had no idea what he was going to do with Jack.

Jack'sbrother and sister had the same idea as their father. Jack was not like other Pooka's were you could fancy them. Jack was special and very important to the pack. That's why Jakul made it a rule that if they wanted to win Jack's hand they must fight him and win. None won. To this day, you could hear Kofker and Shakia train for their next match against Jakul. Jakul felt bad for Nir. He was clearly no fighter and had no chance of winning.

Jack on the other hand did not care for any of it. He felt that it was silly for he did not want to produce a child or become leader. He rather stay as he is but if someone were to defeat his father for his hand what he was supposed to do. Say no. Why? No one was able to defeat his father. He was crafty and smart. He knew how to get out of any situation like that.

Suddenly the sound of fallen tree branches. The group got into defense position, ready to attack any predictor that came there way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guardians entered the clearing stumbling and making at little noises as they possibly can. It had been a long time for the guardians to get back into the swing of walking through the woods without making a sound. It had been over three hundred years since North was a bandit living his life in the harsh wilderness killing beast and robbing traveler. For Tooth to fly silently from her home and back to the village without letting the villagers know where she lives. Bunny had lived in isolation in his warren for so long with no predictors to harm him that he forgot what it was like to act like a wild animal. Sandy was fine anyway since he was supposed to be silent since he sends dreams to children at night.

North was the first to come out. He stumbled at first into the clearing. When he finally looked up he saw that there were six clones of Bunny in front of him. Putting his swords in front of him, he whispered. "Ahhh, Bunny. Friends of yours?"

Bunny came in front of the group growling. The group saw their Easter Bunny get into a crouch defensive position like the other Pookas. "North, Tooth, Sandy. Get behind me and stay there"

The rest of the Guardians, as well, got into the defensive position and got ready in case of an attack from the Pookas. One of the Pookas that was dark brown that must have been there leader came out. He made growl sounds as Bunny growled too.

Tooth looked at the pack and saw Jack standing by one that looked similar to the leader. She could not believe it. Jack was now back to his correct age, but he did not look like his old self at all. His blue hoodie was dark a shredded. The only thing that was left of it was the hood and pouch. They were both a very dark blue which she could only guess was because of dirt and blood. He was wearing pants that fit and went up to his ankle. They were held down by small rope and they were also along his arms as well. Jack's white hair was a little dirt and ragged. She saw that he still had his staff in hand. She could see in the boy's eyes that this was not the Jack they knew. This was not their winter spirit of fun. "Oh Jack" She gasped as she was about to go towards him but was stopped by North.

When Tooth turned her head to look at the Russian man. "Something is not right" North could see that these were not a Pooka like Bunny. They seemed more wild and would rip the guardians to shreds. "Bunny, what do they say?"

"They want us out of here" Bunny then decided to negotiate for the return of their friend Jack. The leader snarled and bared his teeth at Bunny for mentioning Jack. The lead Pooka said if he wanted his son then Bunny would have to fight him for Jack. Bunny agreed and told his friends to get back.

The group watched as everyone stepped back and let the scene unfold in front of them. First is was the two Pookas just circling each other. Then the fight begun. Both of them ran at each other at high speeds until they clashed into each other. Both getting on their hind legs they swatted each other with their paws. Bunny defended himself but the power coming from the leader was strong. Bunny ducked under and tried to grab the Pooka by the waist. Once he did that he tried to force him backwards but the other got a good footing and bit down hard on Bunny's neck. Bunny winced as he could feel the blood seeping down his back. Bunny took one sec of the battle to have a claw punched into his side. Bunny gasped at the force on his side. He then felt himself be picked up by his neck and tossed to the ground. He got up fast and tried to block the next attack.

North could see his friend wince every time Bunny got hit a bunch of times. He knew Bunny was an excellent fighter, but this Pooka was something else. The leader seemed to know how to fight and outsmart every attack Bunny would through at him. By now North could see Bunny bleeding badly from a bunch of wounds. His breath was heavy and he looked like he would collapse any moment.

Bunny tried to stay on his feet but he felt so weak. Where did that surge of power go? He could really use it by now. Bunny tried to defend himself when the leader lunged for him, knocking him to the ground. Bunny tried to get up but the leader had his paw on Bunny's neck. Looking up, Bunny saw the leader bear its teeth at him. Thinking he was going to kill him he closed his eyes.

Instead the leader growled and told Bunny to leave and never come back. Letting out one last growl, the leader lifted his paw and walked back to the pack.

The guardians rushed to Bunny. North tried to help Bunny stand as Tooth tried to think of a way to stop the bleeding. Sandy tried to help also, but quickly turned around to look at the pack. He saw them start running off into the woods. He saw how Jack looked at them one last time, like he was curious because running off with the pack.


	9. Chapter 9

The guardians were lucky that they stumbled across an abandoned cabin not far off from where they met off with Jack. It must have belong to a family before they moved or something got them. Bunny was laying on an old cot, while North tried to bandage the wounded Pooka up. They were lucky that the family left some first aid tools behind. Tooth found some herbs that were great for fixing wounds and decided to fix up a batch for Bunny.

Bunny knew what the group was all thinking. "Alright, out with it"

"There's nothing to say Bunny" North tied the last bandage on before getting up to help Tooth. "But I am kinda curious about those Pookas. They didn't seem very….." How could North put it polity.

"Like a couple of mindless animals" Bunny put his arm over his eyes. "Their Nethers"

"Nether?" Tooth asked. She always thought there were only one kind of Pooka that Bunny used to talk about it when they first met.

"There were always two kinds of clans in the Pooka world. One, the Eders and the other the Nethers. Eders were my kind. We were a league of philosophical warriors. Highly skilled in martial art. We were brilliant, logical, and a tunnel-digger extraordinaire. My kind were nothing like those Nethers." Bunny tried to sit up slowly. He could hear Tooth fussing over him to sit down. "I guess you could say we were more human than Rabbit. But Nethers are the complete opposite. They like the wild and rather stay wild than be in civilizations. We figured that they would soon thin out do to human fear. But as you can see, so did my clan too."

Tooth felt sorry for Bunny. She knew exactly how he felt when the grownups of the village became greedy and killed her mother. That's why they try to protect the children. So they will grow into fine and caring adults.

North rubbed his chin at the thought "But this Pooka. He is very strange. "

"Ya," Bunny could feel the herbs of Tooth's kicking in. "He is most definitely not a normal Nether. He's too cunny, smart. No even a normal Nether Pooka would fight like him."

"It could be possible?" North knew that Bunny would not like his idea. "That maybe your two clans became….."

"Not on your nelly. Both clans hate each other. There's no way that they would come together and form...that"

"But it is possible" North thought that it was likely that two species came together and had babies. Like nature intended, but Bunny kept arguing that was impossible. It was like saying that a duck should get together with a hawk because they're the same species.

Tooth told them they should stop there bickering a focus on the task on hand. That they should focus on getting Jack.

"Shella, Jack is probably more wild than we thought." Bunny let out a huff at the thought of how Jack looked. "He probably thinks he's some kind of wild Pooka than a spirit."

"Jack looked smarter than that." Tooth turned to North . "You saw him. He was walking on two legs. Tell me, what kind of animal, beside Bunny and I, walk on to legs"

North was about to protest but got what she meant. Maybe there was still a way to get Jack back.

"Don't worry" Tooth and North looked back at Bunny who laid back on the bed. "Once I'm back to normal I'll go and get Jack"

"What do you mean? Why is it only you who can retrieve Jack?" Tooth crossed her arms over her chest as she asked the Pooka.

"They think I want to mate with him and by my guessing they want me to fight for his hand. If I can beat that leader, I'll be able to get Jack and we'll be back in our own time soon" Bunny closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep. He could feel his wounds healing right away. He guess it must be from all this magic and belief in the air.

As the Guardians began to sleep, Sandy looked out the window. He could see the moon up in the sky big and free. He guess that this was back in the age when MIM was still a child. Not ready for the responsibility and Pitch was still hidden deep in a cave somewhere.

Sandy looked back to see his friends begin to enter the dream world. Smiling to himself when he heard the snores of North, Sandy nodded his head. First thing in the morning, he was going to find Jack. By himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nighttime in the den and half the pack had fallen into deep slumber. Bellies full from the meal they acquired, Jack could heard a couple snores from his faithful members. Jack leaned back onto his mother's side. She had closed her eyes a while ago but Jack knew that she wasn't asleep. She knew her son very well, for he was plagued by the memories of those weird creatures.

When her mate told her about how this Pooka walked and talked like a human she guessed it was an Eder. She heard rumors from her old pack that they lived underground and acted like humans. That must be what that Pooka was. He also hung out with an old human, a bird woman, and a yellow man made of sand. Strange bunch but yet there were a lot of spirits that were different.

Lyra nudged her son with her head and asked him what was wrong. Jack said it was nothing but Lyra wasn't buying it. Jack told her that he thinks that he knows those strange people, but he hasn't met them before in his life. Lyra said that he shouldn't let it get to him.

Jack chuckled to himself saying that it was kind of weird that the grayish-blue fur Pooka wanted him as a mate. Lyra did not look happy hearing that. Jack told her not to worry for dad took care of it. But Jack felt like that the grayish-blue fur Pooka did not want him as a mate. Maybe be he wanted Jack for something else.

Lyra snorted at the thought. She grabbed Jack around the waist with her paw and pulled him close to her. She began to lick him like the time he was as a child. Jack tried to push his mother's head away saying that he was too old for his mother to give him a bath. She just said he will never be too old. Jack tried to stifle his laughter as his mother continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a morning in the forest and it was perfect. Not too hot for Jack to feel like he's melting and not too cold to make the animals cower in their homes. The hunting pack left already and Jack decided to stay home. He felt that his head was not in it and that he didn't want to danger the pack with his head in the clouds. His father understood and they headed out.

Jack decided to take a walk outside and was followed behind by the kits. Jack loved the feeling of snow under his feet. It was cold and felt like powder. Some of the Pookas hated winter but Jack loved it. Blame it on him being a winter spirit but Jack didn't care.

Jack was going to keep walking when he hear an 'eep' sound from behind. He saw that one of the kits was trying to call out to him. Jack loved them dearly. Not sure if he wanted his own but he did love to play with them. He crouched down to their level and deiced to show the female kits his ice trick. Most of the female loved how Jack made small ice sculptures. They thought they were beautiful.

Cupping his hand in from, Jack concentrated and formed a small ice snowflake. The little Pooka clapped happily as she tried to pick it up with her paws. Not able to stable herself, she fell backwards. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the little ones antics.

Suddenly three other kits hid behind Jack as Kay came to the side of Jack and growled. Jack looked behind him to one of the strange spirits he saw yesterday. It was the yellow one that was made out of sand. The yellow man waved as he smiled at the group.

Jack got onto his feet as he took out his staff to protect the kits. The next thing Jack saw the yellow man holding up his hands, waving to him that he didn't want to harm him. Jack lower the staff a little bit but still didn't want to take any chances.

The sandman had to think quickly. Sandy came up with an idea. Since he could not speak why not show pictures. He first showed Jack an image of that he came in peace. That he only wanted to talk and did not want to harm anyone.

Jack looked at the images the man created. They were just like his except they were made out of sand instead of ice. Jack thought it was a game as he held his staff by his shoulder and made a snow bunny. Sandman caught on to the idea.

Jack and Sandy used to do this back when Jack was is usual self. They would cross paths up in the sky whenever Jack was making snow or Sandy with dreams. They always try to challenge each other with new images they could come up with their powers. Sandy smiled to himself, and he was happy that under all his wild exterior he was still the same Jack.

After a while, the field would be overrun by different objects and creatures of sand and ice moving about. The kits would try to jump and grab them. Getting either snow or sand on their fur. Sandy was having so much fun but then remembered why he was here. He came up to the front of Jack and started forming other images. Ones of when he was became a spirit. Next was how he fought with Pitch and became a guardian. He then showed him other images how of how he would play with children, help North in his work shop, visit Tooth, play pranks on Bunny, or even when they meet up to play their games.

Jack liked the story Sandy was telling him. It was so interesting and exciting. But he saw in the man's eyes that he want something from Jack. Jack just wasn't sure if he was able to give it.

All the sudden, these black sandy creatures appeared around them. Sandy got out his whips and Jack got his staff out. Jack yelled at the kits to get to the den and don't come out. The kits nodded their heads and ran as fast as they could.

Once Jack saw that the kits were gone and out of danger, he turned his attention to the creatures around them. They were nothing like he had ever seen before. They were dark and twist. Something that would come out of a nightmare. The yellow man, who was named Sandy, told him to get ready. For these were not any kind of normal foe.

Jack tucked his staff in his rope halter that he made to hold it while he fought. It was easy access for his staff but he felt that he needed to use his ice claws for this battle.

Sandy watch as Jack put his staff away. He was confused since Jack would always use his staff to fight, but what he saw next shocked him. His fingers tips became enveloped by ice that made them look like claws. Sandy guess that living like an animal has develop him to come up with new attacks.

The fearling, nightmares, and nightwolves attacked. Jack slashed at the wolves as Sandy whipped the nightmares. The power of this timeline must have gotten to them too for when one fall two more seemed to appear. Sandy knew that if this kept up they be done for.

The next thing that happen was not only the pack of Pookas came but the Guardians as well. They both fought, tooth, claw, and sword against the dark creatures.

Jack tried hardest to keep them back but it seemed like they were only targeting him for some reason. Jack kept being moved away from the group until he came face to face with the humanoid like black creature. Jack was ready to fire a blast from his staff but the creature was quick. The next minute he was in front of Jack then next he behind him. The fearling hit Jack on the back of the neck and blackness encased Jack.

The group was trying to fight of the nightmares when all of the sudden they turned back into sand. They watched as the black sand went up and into the air. That's when the groups eyes widen when the saw the fearling holding Jack and his staff. It tossed the pocket watch and a portal was open.

"NO JACK!"

The group watched as the fearling went through the portal with Jack. But before the portal closed Bunny and Jakul jumped in a well. Tooth tried to fly straight into it but it was too late. The portal closed and Bunny and Jack were lost.

Tooth felt like she was crying and felt North's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." Taking out the pocket watch, Tooth knew what North meant.


	10. Chapter 10

The inside of the Nightmare King's lair was dark with a Victorian structure and black bird cages hanging from the ceiling. One of those cages was lower to the ground and Pitch was in front of it. Looking quit amused, he stared at the growling creature in front of him.

Jack was staring down at the dark man in front of his cage. He could sense the evilness around the horrid man who locked him in this cage. Every fiber in his body was telling him to stay away from him. Jack was trapped so he had no choice to let out a growl for the man to stay away.

Pitch let out a chuckle at Jack. Crossing his arm and putting one hand under his chin, he stared at the frighten creature. "My, how you've changed" oh how he loved the fear he was getting from the feral child. "Not only a few days ago were you just a toddler. Now look at you. Nothing but a wild child. Time can do wonders."

Jack could not understand what the man was talking about, but for so reason Jack knew that he wasn't good.

"This won't due at all" Pitch shook his head in anger. "I wanted you more obedient but it seems that you went in the opposite direction." Pitch backed away from the cage and left. "I guess we have to do something about that"

Jack watched the man leave. He could tell by the man's gestures and sound of his voice that whatever he had in store for him it wasn't good. Jack let out as sigh as he put his back against the cage. He was trapped. The dark man had taken away is staff and his powers were diminished. He couldn't even call his friend, the wind, for help.

Jack buried his head in his knees as he tried to think of what to do. He suddenly perked up when he heard that sound of a roar that belonged to his father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the past hour, Bunny watched as the Pooka run back and slammed his whole body to the other side of its cage. All it did was cause the cage to swing. "Give it up mate." Bunny saw the Alpha just snort at him and continued. He saw the Pooka finally give up and plop on the bottom of the cage because of exhausted. "Done?"

Jakul growled at the blue-ish grey Pooka. He knew it was useless but he had to get to Jack. He knew that Jack was powerful but he just had this feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"I'm worried about Jack too" Bunny saw the Alpha look up at him and growled a little. "It's not like that. Jack and I are friends and that's it"

Jakul raised an eyebrow at Bunny.

"Long story, but don't worry. We'll be out of here shortly." Bunny knew that the rest of the guardians were working on a plan to get them out.

"And how do you suppose that will happen" Both Pookas growled when they saw the boogeyman come down the stairs.

"Pitch" Bunny saw that Pitch was walking towards them. Oh how Bunny wanted to tear Pitch to pieces but Pitch's fearlings had taken his weapons away and right now he was also powerless inside the cage. It must have been some kind of magic barrier around that cage that did that.

"Don't look so angry. It's not my fault you jumped after my fearling" Pitch chuckled as he came closer to Jakul's cage. "My, aren't you an interesting creature. Not at all like our Easter Bunny here."

"Stay away from him" Bunny growled. He knew Pitch was up to something but he was hoping that Pitch wasn't stupid enough to mess with someone from another time line.

"What are you going to do about? You powerless inside my cage." Pitch let out a chuckle at Bunnymund's threat. Turning his attention back to Jackul, he studied the growling creature. "It makes me wonder….what kind of fearling you would be"

"You know as well as us that you should not mess with time!" Bunny yelled at the Nightmare king.

"And yet time hasn't changed at all" Pitch pointed to his lair. "It doesn't seem that he makes much of an impact on history." Pitch could see the Guardian of Hope giving him a glare. "And what would you do if I did. You are stuck in there." Pitch then gave a mocking smirk at the helpless Pooka. "What? You thought the guardians would come storming in here to save you. Look around you, there's no way they can find me." Bunny was about to protest but Pitch cut him off. "Even that old man Time wouldn't be able to know what I'm planning"

Bunny was about to ask what he meant by that but he had already turned to leave. Saying that he needed to prepare for something and that they should be good bunny-rabbits and wait here. Bunny let out a hateful growl as he slammed his foot into the cage. Causing it to make a loud sound and the cage to swing. Letting out a huff in frustration, Bunny sat down and tried to think.

Jakul stared at the strange Pooka. He could guess by the way the two acted, that the man was dangerous and that Bunny hated him with his whole being. It wasn't till he hear the sound of flutter that he ears perked up.

Bunny had a smile appear on his lips as he knew who was here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pitch never felt more frustrated in all his life. His whole entire plan had fallen apart at the seams. Ever since Jack escape to the past, his plan had unraveled. He even had to fake it in front of Bunnymund that he even had a plan. Jack was useless as a feral child, Bunny was annoying, and his plan was falling apart. The wild Pooka could be useful but it wasn't what he wanted. He needed to strike fear back into the hearts of man again.

He had to think. Think of something he could do. The only thing that came back to him was to turn Jack back to a toddler but doing it this time a little differently. Like his fearlings did to him, Pitch remembered how Time said that Pitch was lucky that it worked once.

Trying to think of an answer, it wasn't until one of his fearling came in that caught his attention. "What!?" Pitch listened to the fearling tell him that one of Tooth's fairies had snuck in and were freeing the Pookas. Pitch was about to put a stop to it when an idea came to him. A smile crept on his face when he realized that they could solve his dilemma. The guardians wanted Jack back to his old self as well.

While his new plan came to his mind, Pitch went to come of his cabinet and too out a dark black- purplish vile. It was perfect. The guardians would bring Jack back, but Pitch with make a few changes. Smiling as Pitch held up the dark vile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up little shella" Bunny was trying to rush Baby Tooth. He was very afraid that Pitch would come any minute and found her.

Baby Tooth was their last chance of getting out of this cage. He did ask where the others were but she told him that her Queen had scattered everyone to look for them. She told him that she was lucky to even find this place.

With one final click, Bunny's cage door opened. He hopped out of the cage and landed safely on the hard cold ground of the lair. Bunny heard a small sound from above to see the Jakul looking down at him. Bunny told Baby Tooth that she had to free him too but she was scared. He guessed it was because Jakul was a wild creature that terrified her. One thing Bunny learned was that many of Tooth's fairies were afraid of were cats, foxes, giant birds, ect. He could understand why she would be frighten but right now he needed her to be courageous.

Baby Tooth let out a sigh and got to work on Jakul's cage. Once done she quickly backed away from the cage to allow the wild Pooka to jump out. Before Bunny could speak, Jakul bounded past him. Bunny let out a yell, saying they should stay together but the other ignored him.

Bunny let out a frustrated huff before telling Baby Tooth to go look for Jack while he took care of Jakul. Baby Tooth nodded her head as she flew fast around the lair looking for Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was extremely bored. It had been a few hours since the black grey man left. He was still trapped in the cage and could not come up with any idea of how to get free. He tried to freeze the lock and break it open with his strength but since his powers were weak all he could do was form a little bit of frost. This frustrated him. And it wasn't until a while ago that he heard his father's roar that he became more worried.

Jack was playing with the bars of the black metal cage when he heard something. Perking up and looking around so far he saw nothing. Jack decided to lay back down again but the heard the sound of clicking. He looked around for the source and once he saw the door open he became confused.

Suddenly, a mini version of that bird lady was in front of his face. He saw her stare at him with awe and her eyes were widen. She began to squeak at him and Jack was able to understand a little of what she was saying. He told her she was fine and what she was doing here. She told him that she had been looking for him and that they needed to get out of here fast.

Jack couldn't agree more as he jumped out of the cage and on to the floor. He looked around to make sure that nothing would attack them. He saw that everything was safe and ask the fairy if she saw anyone else. She told him that she saw Bunny, who he guessed was the greyish-blue Pooka, and a wild Pooka, which he suspect was his father. She told him that she saw them a while ago but had no idea where they went.

Jack did not want to leave them behind so Jack headed up the stairs. When they came to the top they saw nothing but more stair that looked like they led to nothing. This place was a big giant maze. So many twists and turns and the colors just made it hard to concentrate. Jack was about to head down the stairs on is right when he saw his staff along with two boomerangs. Jack picked up his staff and the fairy told him that he should take the boomerangs as well.

Jack felt his full power return and called the wind. Jack knew it would be much faster to fly around the lair than on foot. He heard a roar like sound and Jack held onto one of the cages to listen. When Jack figured where it was coming from he flew as fast as he could to the sound.

With a soft plop, Jack landed on the ground a looked around. He then saw his father coming around the bend with the other Pooka following him as well. They came to a halt in front of Jack and Jakul nuzzled into his boy.

They greet was short lived, when Bunny told them they needed to get out of here. Baby Tooth nodded in agreement at she told Bunny to make a hole. Bunny told Baby Tooth that even if he made a hole, he need to know where to go. Baby Tooth told him not to worry, juts make a hole.

Bunny complied with request and thumbed his foot on the ground. Jack and Jakul were surprised when they saw a hole form on the ground. Jakul growled, not trusting Bunny but Jack told him it was okay and jumped in. Jakul followed afterwards, then Baby Tooth and last Bunny. The hole closed up behind him.

Unknown to the group, a shadow had followed after Bunny.


	11. Chapter 11

Somehow Bunny's hole had reached Father Time's lair. They all came out and met with clocks, beakers, and all kinds of lab equipment. Jack stared at the strange room confused and frighten. He then saw a golden yellow ball fly past him and hit his father. Jack panicked as he tried to awaken his father. All the sudden his father began to disappear. Jack felt around frantically for his father but then was too struck by the yellow sand. Jack fell into a deep sleep as Bunny caught him before he fell onto the ground.

Bunny yelled at the guardians. "What did you do!?"

"Calm down already." Time moved everything off the table and told Bunny to place Jack on the table. "We need to hurry. I don't know how much time we have"

"Time for what" Bunny didn't get an answer as he placed Jack on the table and was shoved out of the way by Time.

Time took out a pocket watch that was covered in frost like artwork. On it read Jack Frost with the name Jackson Overland crossed out on the top. The clock ticked very slowly, like time was almost at a standstill. Time placed the watch on Jack chest and began to recite some words. The watch began to glow as Time pushed it farther into the boy's chest.

The glow coated Jack as he was lifted off the table and wrapped an ice webbing. It cocoon around the Winter Spirit. The guardians stared in awe at what was happening.

Time began to explain that this will help bring Jack's memories back but there may be some kind of a side effect. Before Tooth could ask what the side effect were they were soon over run by nightmares. The guardians took out their weapons and prepared to attack. Pitch stood behind his army as he chuckled at the Guardians antics.

"My my. If it isn't my dear friend Time. How has been since the last time I saw you?" Pitch could see the group scoffed and wanted to rip him to pieces.

"Not much since the last time you were here. The mess you made is still all over my FLOOR!" One thing the Time did not like was someone making a mess of his home. He could do that himself thank you.

Pitch had to admit, the man was an arse. Pitch snapped his fingers and his army attacked.

The guardian struck the nightmares causing them to form back into sand. The guardians did feel a little sluggish but they figured was because they were out of the time line that had the most beliefs. They still kept up the defense. They had to protect Jack. Jack was at his weakest at the moment and was vulnerable to any attacks by Pitch.

Pith, however, made it around the group as he came closer to Jack. He was then struck but a golden whip. He saw Sandy come in front of him and was ready to fight. Pitch wiped the blood of the side off his cheek as he took out his scythe.

Two fought until Sandy was on one side and Pitch was on the other. It wasn't until Sandy realized that Pitch had switch sides with him that Pitch was now in front of Jack. Pitch put away his scythe and took out a black vile. Sandy widen as he realized that it was that inside the vile was the old darkness that had turned Pitch evil. Pitch turned away from the Sandman and began to twist open the cap.

Sandy became frantic as tried to get to Pitch but was halted by the nightmares. He tried desperately to fight off the nightmare and get to Pitch. He and the Guardians watched in horror as the vile was turned upside down and slowly the liquid poured at. It felt like time was standing still as the black liquid came closer to the case. The funny part was that either the vile was that sluggish or time was really standing still.

"That was close" Time came out from behind the case and used his staff to bring the liquid back into the vile and too it out of Pitch's hand.

The guardians looked around as they saw that all the nightmares and Pitch had been frozen in time. The next thing that happen was Time tapping his staff on the ground and Pitch along with his minions vanishing. They were all stunned by what happened, but Bunny yelled at Time for why didn't he do that in the first place.

"Curiosity. I wanted to see how far you could get before Pitch reached his true objected" Time saw the anger in the Guardians faces. "What? You thought I was going to help you straight away. I can control time but sometimes it can be exhausting."

Before the Guardians could yell at the horrible man, they case around Jack began to chip away.

"Oh, looks like the process in now complete." Time and the Guardians watched as the iced fell off and Jack was lower to the ground.

Jack's eyes began to flutter open as he sat up. He rubbed his head as he looked around. "What happen?" Jack then noticed a slight breeze before looking down. "What happen to my shirt?"

Tooth flew over to him fast and began to hug Jack. The rest of the Guardians came over and too padded and hugged their missing friend. Jack was confused as to what happen when visions came to his mind. He saw a forest, other Pooka that were wilder than Bunny, and a whole life of living with a pack, then the fight with Pitch. Jack became confused while the Tooth began to fuss thinking he was hurt.

"I told you there be a side effect" Time began to put everything back on the table. Going through some papers he explained that Jack's old life and new life had converged. Since he was back to his correct age his time was back on track. Just like Jack with his teeth, Jack was able to gain his memories of both his life has Jackson Overland, Jack Frost, and Jack the Pooka. But it may take Jack some time before he gets used to controlling it. He was once a feral child and he will have times where he will covert back into it. Jack just needs to control himself.

The group nodded in understanding as they went back to North's slay and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Underground, Pitch was angry. He began to slash, claw, and yell in angry. His plan had fallen apart and it wasn't just the Guardians fault, it was that arse of a man called Time. Letting out one final yell, Pitch sat down in a huff on his throne. Burring his face in his hands he tried to think. How had this plan gone wrong?

"Well, for one….Don't mess with my shit!" Out of nowhere Time appeared.

Pitch got of his throne and took out his scythe. It was too late when the man came in front of him and slammed his staff into Pitch's side. Pitch flew and hit the wall with a loud bam. Onto the floor with a thump, Pitch slowly got to his knees. The force from the staff felt like he had been hit by a bullet train. Pitch then heard the sound of jingling to look over at the source. He saw his time watch swaying back and forth as the chain was wrapped around the staff.

"I've come to retrieve what is mine thank you" Time took the watch off his staff and put it in his pocket. "Next time you come to my home, I won't be so nice"

With that the grey hair man left. Pitch had never been scared in his life. Whoever the Time really was, he was most definitely more twisted than himself.

XXXXXX

It had been a year now and Father Time was in his lab working on a few experiments. He was putting the last touches on one of his works when he heard the soft pitter patter of feet. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Welcome back"

Jack Frost came out of the shadows and came into view. He looked the same way he did when he was before all the chaos. But through Jack's eyes you could still see the beast that laid inside him. Jack was about to speak but Time cut him off.

"I know why you here" Putting the finishing touches on his work, he placed the tool down and reached in his pocket. He tossed it over to Jack who caught it.

In Jack's hands was his packet watch. I had been changed with a slashes that looked like claw marks on it along with the frost. Jack stared at the piece in awe. When Jack looked back up, Time had come around the table and started leaning against it.

"I made a few adjustments to you watch. This will allow you to go back and forth between the two time, but the only time you will be allowed to go back is in that year you left. You will only be allowed to stay there for five years and then come back to this time. You will have no memory about every time you go back and none of you pack members will notice your gone." Time could see the hurt on Jack's face but explained that time must never be tampered with and by doing this will allow Jack the ability to see his family without hurting the time stream. "Take it or leave it"

Jack wanted to ask about this time line but Time beat him to it. He told Jack that this time will flow naturally and that Jack will have his memories. He will have to resume his life as a guardian because once he got back it will be like he never left. Jack nodded his head in understanding and looked at the watch. Giving the top and click Jack vanished into the stream.

Time watched the boy leave before he went over to his bookcase and took out one of his journals. He opened up to a page and began to write down the result of his experiment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack knew he had been played, but he didn't care. Time could be an ass for all he cared. He just wanted to see his family again. The Pooka inside him could never be settled with just the Guardians. He knew they wanted to help but this feeling couldn't be stopped. And he didn't want to worry them. They did so much as is. They help him trained is inner animal, even had fun coming up with new idea for Sandy to make in his dream sand.

Jack was happy with his life but wanting to see his family and pack proved too great. Thus going to see Father Time. He kinda figured that Time wanted him to come. And if this was all part of Time's experiment then so be it. As long as Jack saw them once again he didn't care.

Steeping onto the snow covered ground, Jack looked around to see light snow falling around him. The trees were turning white from the snow covering them as everything was quiet. Jack closed his eyes as he listened for any sound. Once he heard the sound of running feet, he knew who it was. Jack sprinted into a run as he tried to catch up with the group.

In the end, Jack ran with his pack. It was like Time said, he never left. Happy to be here, he ran with the Pookas into the snow.


	12. Altered Ending

It could have turned out differently. If only Sandy had made it in time. If North had not been kept busy by the two nightmares. If Bunny or Tooth had just turned to see. But no. Pitch's plan had been executed perfectly. Once Pitch poured that vile on top of the ice cocooned it entwine into something dark. The guardians watched in horror as their friend, the guardian of fun, be turned into a dark creatures of fear.

They watch as the young spirit was turned upright and encased in dark ice vines. When they finally cleared the guardians saw Jack with his hair still white but once you saw his eyes begin to open you could see they weren't the kind blue they knew. They were cold, and close to the color of ice. He looked at the guardians from the corner of his eye and smirked. Bearing some teeth, they were sharp and pointy like Pitch.

The guardians were in shock for their once kind, gentle, trickster turned into something from a tale of horror. Tooth tried to call out to the twisted boy but once she got close, something went by her face as a cut formed on her cheek. She fell to the floor in shock and fright. She never saw it coming and for the first time she trembled.

Bunny snarled at the dark child as he tried to pull Tooth away from Jack. The boy was amused. He walked slowly over to them. Ice and frost formed under his feet as they crept closer to the guardians with every step Jack took. Frighten and scared the guardians took out their weapons. They did not want to hurt Jack, but right now he wasn't himself. He was some kind of dark figure the wanted to kill.

Jack, with his twisted smile, crept closer to the guardians. It wasn't until two hands placed themselves on his shoulders did he stopped. Jack looked up to see the Nightmare King himself. Confused and curious at the man, he felt Pitch grab his chin as he tilted it to speak in his ear.

He whispered word of "Beautiful isn't he. Still young and new to the world around him. The prince of darkness"

Jack averted his eyes back over to the guardians as he watched their faces grow with anger. Amused by these creatures antics he wanted to rip them to pieces. But Pitch told him no, not yet. With a flash of black the two disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been so many years now since that faithful day. The guardians were no more, for once Jack learned to became more mature, Jack and Pitch vanquished them to a messily story in children's minds. A once beautiful memory of fun, wonder, laughter, and hope quickly died under the touch of fear.

Now everything in the world was different. The world had formed into a dark ice age utopia. Fear filled the air as Black Ice brought terror into the hearts of man. Pitch drank it like a never ending supply of elixir.

Jack, however, found that life began to dull after a while. Feeling no satisfaction for the scare, he decided to live on his own.

High in the ice mountain of the Artic, Jack had built himself an ice castle made of the same black ice that he and Pitch made when they first did battle here. Jack was looking out the balcony watching the heavy snow fall. He was dressed in a long dark blue coat/rope with a white fur outline of the neckline, sleeves, and bottom. He wore a thorny, ice crown on his head as a close symbol to a king of snow.

No one lived in the ice castle or Artic. That's how Jack began to like it. Solitude. He did not know why or wish to know. He just felt comfortable watching the snow he created fall like a heavy blizzard. For an image came to his head of sitting in a cave watching the snow fall outside. Sadly, Jack's memories seemed to fade over the year of living by himself. He did not care or see the reason why. He just felt satisfied with his way of life.

Suddenly a shadow appeared off Jack's castle walls. Jack did not turn his head but knew who it was. He heard the man, who raised him from a newborn fearling, asking him question. Simple ones of 'How are you?" or "Has any new happen lately" Jack ignored the dark man. It was either because he saw no reason to speak or because he never used his voice anymore since there was no reason to speak.

Pitch just chuckled to himself at the Ice Kings antics. Pitch walked over to the boy and saw that he was staring at the snow. He saw no reason to worry. The old Jack was locked somewhere deep inside the fearling prince and this Jack didn't seem to want to cause trouble. Giving the boy a pat on the shoulder before leaving "You know where to find me"

Jack never turned around. Never looked back as the man fused with the shadow. He just stayed focus, watching the blizzard grow harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story came to mind a day after putting up this story. I was not happy with my ending or how some of the scenes turned out. I hope that one day I will be able to go back and rewrite it or people will be inspired by this to write their own feral Jack story. For now I wrote a short alter ending to the story if Pitch had succeeded in turning Jack into a fearling. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
